


lovely

by nygmobs



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Probably ooc, confession of feelings, freezewald, it has been forever since i actually wrote this, no beta we die like men, past one-sided oswald cobblepot/edward nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: maybe letting his feelings 'control' him isn't always a bad thing
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Fries
Kudos: 8





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is shitty and ooc

after everything. everything that happened between him and ed, oswald telling himself he would never be weakened like that ever again, that he would not let his emotions drive him, because in the end someone always ends up getting hurt (he always gets hurt..)

and yet here he is, the same pit in his stomach, the same feeling of butterflies, that feeling the same thing he felt with ed. the one he told himself, no the one he swore he wouldn't let weaken him, drive him again, yet here he is doing exactly that. 

oh, how stupid he is. how truly stupid he was for letting himself feel like this again.

it was the opening night of the iceberg lounge and the place was crowded with people, most there to see the centerpiece of the club, that was ed's frozen body his arms stretched out as if to pled, the look on ed's face that shows the fear and hatred in his eyes. but now he's getting the attention he so desperately wanted. 

he is sitting at the bar drinking from a glass of whatever he had gotten earlier that evening. he had heard footsteps approaching him, thinking it was a patron coming to speak with him like many others have that night. 

the steps had stopped right behind him now, oswald didn't have to turn around knowing exactly who it was now because the cold coming from his body, making oswald shiver a bit 

victor decided to finally speak up his voice low and deep.

"opening night was a success then i take it?" the other had asked him

he simply nodded his head before speaking "yes it was i suppose" oswald turns around to face victor "much thanks to you and the centerpiece you've made for me" oswald speaks again gesturing to the center of the room where ed's frozen body was at 

victor looked over to the frozen man smiling at his work, "i like him better this way. he's not able to hurt you like this" 

oswald turned to the other to tell him he wasn't hurt by any of the events between him and ed (liar) that he was fine, it had been his fault anyway, his fault for thinking ed felt the same

he was met with victors eyes looking at him, something soft in his look

victor reached his hand out putting it against oswald's cheek, he could partially feel the cold of the other man's hand even through the glove of his suit

oswald took in a shaky breath, looking down at the ground not moving as the other spoke

"honestly.. he was stupid for hurting you like he did, you didn't deserve any of it"

"yes i did" he spoke not looking up 

victor took his face tilting it up so he was looking at him 

"no, oswald you didn't, you may be a selfish asshole but that doesn't mean you deserve getting hurt for it" victor spoke to him his voice stern but soft as he let go of the smaller man's face

oswald thought this to be some sort of cruel joke victor was playing on him, acting as he cared about him so he could end up laughing at him for thinking that, for thinking, anyone cared about or his feelings (the feelings he swore he wouldn't let drive him again) but the sound of victors voice was serious, not joking at all

oswald took a step back from victor as he spoke

"why the hell do you care?" it came out angry but also scared as if to hear the answer

victor took a step forward now completely in front of the smaller man again, taking the others face he moved his thump across oswald's cheek softly stroking the other man's face with his thump

it took all of oswald's will power not to lean into the touch, as he just stands there unmoving as the other man spoke again

"because i do, is it so hard to believe someone cares about you?"

oswald stepped back from victor not answering, 'of course it is hard to believe because why, why would anyone care about a stubborn selfish asshole like him

"i care about you" come the quite words as victor spoke again

"please" came the plea "please don't, i can't do this again" 

"you can't do what again?" victor spoke 

oswald let out a shaky breath he didn't know he had before speaking 

"i can't feel that way again, i don't.. i can't take the pain again i don't think i could"

victor stepped closer towards oswald putting his arms around his waist hugging him tightly bringing oswald closer to him

oswald tensed at the action before he relaxed into the hold as he hugged back

victor pulled away from the hug his hands still on the smaller's waist 

"it's okay, i'll never make you feel that way again, or any other person in that fact" victors voice soft as he spoke

as if he would admit this out loud but he was scared, scared that his feelings, his feelings for the man in front of him are just gonna get him hurt again, the same way they did with ed

"okay," oswald spoke softly "i.. i trust you"

victor smiled softly at him leaning down pressing his cold lips to oswald's warm ones, oswald shivered at the contact but he found himself kissing back, the kiss ended all too quickly as victor pulled away his hands cupping oswald's face

"i'm sorry for that, i just have been wanting to do that for a while now and i just thought now was a good tim-" 

victor was cut off by oswald speaking "victor.. " he spoke as he placed a hand on the suit that covered his chest "it's okay, really it is i have been wanting to do the same, to tell you how i feel but i was scared, scared that you would laugh at me tell me i was dumb for thinking you could ever have feelings for me.."

"i would never laugh at you, little bird"

oswald blushed at the nickname if it had been anyone else calling him that he would have stabbed them in the neck, not victor though

"i believe that now, i do" oswald spoke

"good because it true" victor said as he leaned down kissing oswald one last time.

maybe, letting his emotions drive him isn't so bad, it's who he is he knows he accepts this and maybe over time he could love someone.. love victor like he once did with ed.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two sm, i need to write more of them


End file.
